Curse Of The Shade
by xbrokenfairyx
Summary: When Serena gets into a big fight with her sisters, she and some new friends decide to terrorize a supposedly harmless shade. But he is not harmless! Will Serena b able 2 defeat him by hurself?


Serena walked nervously to Planet Bang. It was around 12:00am in the morning, and there was no sign of the moon in the sky. The wind rustled her hair as she continued onward. She was planning on meeting Stanton there, for she didn't want the other daughters knowing she was seeing him.  
  
"He's dangerous, chica," Serena remembered Jimena telling her countless times before.  
  
But how could she hold that against Stanton? He and Jimena never DID get along. The other daughters were also reluctant to accepting him, but they didn't make a big deal out of it like Jimena did. Jimena and the girls planned on spending the night over at Vanessa's house, for her mother had just purchased a new 55 inch flat screen T.V. "Come on Serena, were watching nonstop horror movies. It'll be really fun..." Vanessa tempted. Knowing she was going to meet Stanton that very night, she lied and told Vanessa she was booked for Tarot readings that night.  
  
Serena shivered, and glanced at her moon amulet laying light less against her chest. Serena was dressed in a black mini skirt, a white tube-top, and a black fishnet over it. She was aiming at being unseen in the night, but the white tube top went so well with the fishnet. On her feet she wore tall, shiny black boots. This outfit sort of brought out the Goth in her. She hurried her pace and finally made it to Planet Bang.  
  
The usually packed Planet Bang was now deserted, old newspapers dancing round the sidewalk. She sat on the sidewalk, nervously clicking her tongue ring against her teeth. She glanced at her watch: 12:17am. Where in the world was he? Serena had specifically told Stanton to meet her on time.  
  
Just when Serena was getting nervous that Stanton wouldn't show up, the atmosphere changed, and Stanton materialized piece by piece in front of her. Serena stood, dusted her skirt off, and before she knew it, his lips were on hers.  
  
"I've missed you," Serena whispered softly in his ear. "So have I," Stanton said running his fingers through her thick, curly hair. Serena breathed in his cologne, completely dismissing the vibrant glow of her amulet.  
  
"What did you want to tell me?" Serena asked, her skirt blowing in the wind.  
  
"Something is here," Stanton explained seriously.  
  
Serena gave Stanton a confused look. Even in the black of night, she looked like a goddess. "A shade," Stanton continued. "I don't know what kind, but it's been terrorizing mortals. There are rumors going around that The Atrox has released it to destroy the Daughters of The Moon once and for all."  
  
Serena couldn't help but laugh. Was he serious? "Stanton, I think I can handle a little shade." She said casually.  
  
Stanton grunted in frustration and said, "I knew you wouldn't take this seriously." Serena became silent, and Stanton continued. "Listen, I don't have much information on it, but from what I heard, this shade is very dangerous. So please, Serena, be extra careful." Stanton said, concern in his eyes "I love you, Serena." Stanton brushed across her mind.  
  
Serena giggled softly. It was nice to have Stanton in her head again. Lately all she had on her mind was stress. "Okay," Serena said softly. "Ill be careful."  
  
Stanton looked relieved and said, "Good."  
  
Suddenly, the air in the night sky changed. Stanton and Serena exchanged nervous glances. Stanton dissolved into the night air and whispered across Serena's mind, "I have to go. I love you."  
  
"Don't go," Serena pleaded, but Stanton was already a shadow in the night's jungle.  
  
When Serena was just about to head home, Jimena, Vanessa, and Catty materialized in front of her. Serena gasped, cowering in fear of her sisters. "Tarot readings, eh chica?" Jimena said, her deep eyes barley visible in the night.  
  
Serena sighed heavily and said, "I'm sorry."  
  
"You promised! No more lies!" Jimena screamed, her voice ringing throughout the empty streets. "Take it easy," Vanessa said, trying to cool Jimena down.  
  
"He had to warn me!!" Serena shot back defensively. Jimena snorted and said, "Fine, you want to tear us apart with your little boyfriend? Go ahead, you lovesick tonta."  
  
Vanessa and Catty shot worrisome looks at Serena. "Jimena," Vanessa said in a concerned voice.  
  
Jimena ignored her and said, "Come on, Vanessa. I can't stand to be around this idiota. Let's go."  
  
"So what?" Serena said, tears glistening in her eyes. "Maybe I did come here to meet him, but you didn't have to show up here just to embarrass me."  
  
Jimena considered this. She WAS being a little hard on Serena, and after all, she knew Serena loved Stanton very much. "Por favor," Jimena pleaded. "Just promise me no more lies, chica." Jimena said gently. The wind howled sadly, as if portraying Jimena's feelings.  
  
"I can't promise you that." Serena said, her voice shaky. "I love Stanton with all my heart, and I know you guys can't understand that, but I will not stop seeing Stanton, even if the future of The Daughters of The Moon depends on it."  
  
Catty and Vanessa tried to stifle a gasp, and Jimena let out a squeak of horror. "Loca mujer! (Crazy Woman!) " "  
  
Serena please," Catty pleaded. "We need you!" Serena was about to speak when Jimena rudely interrupted. "No,"  
  
"Let her go, Catty. She needs to figure this one out on her own." Without a word, Jimena, Catty, and Vanessa dissolved into the night sky leaving Serena next to the deserted Planet Bang.  
  
~*Hey every 1! Thys is my new DOTM stowie. Tha oder 1 suked.well, plz review!! ;)~*  
  
ps thys is supposed to take book # 5's place. 


End file.
